


Christmas, Vampire Style

by VictoriaEllis



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaEllis/pseuds/VictoriaEllis
Summary: Eine verrückte, kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte





	Christmas, Vampire Style

**Author's Note:**

> Eine ältere Fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines und seine Charaktere sind Eigentum von Activision, White Wolfe und Troika und wird auch nie leider mir gehören. Das Lied „Santa Claus is coming to Town“ ist in diesem Fall von Lonestar und gehört somit ebenfalls nicht mir. Ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld! Einzig Lillian ist mein Chara, der jedoch auf den eigenen Charakter im Spiel basiert.  
> Anmerkung: So, hier nun also auch mein kleines, gestörtes Weihnachtsgeschichtchen, dass man nicht zu ernst nehmen sollte. Zur Information: Es spielt mehr oder weniger nach dem Spiel. Mit welcher Gruppe sollte Anhand der Namen klar sein *gg*  
> Anmerkung 2: Ich glaube – nein ich weiß, dass ich Lillian nicht richtig hinbekommen habe. T_T’’’ Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen.

Schnee fiel lautlos vom Himmel herab und bedeckte die Erde mit seiner kalten, weißen Schönheit. Gebannt stand Lillian vor dem Haus, welches sie zurzeit mit einigen der anderen Anarchisten bewohnte und starrte in den finsteren Nachthimmel, als könnte sie die Eiskristalle schon lange sehen, bevor sie den Boden erreichten. Voller Faszination und mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hielt sie ihre Hand ausgestreckt. Einige der Schneeflocken hatten sich bereits in ihrer Hand gesammelt und schienen auch nicht so schnell zerfallen zu wollen. Die Wärme, die sich in ihrem Körper befunden hatte, nachdem sie getrunken hatte und sich am Kaminfeuer im Haus aufgehalten hatte, war nun endgültig aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Und für einen Moment überlegte sie ernsthaft, ob das Blut wohl in ihren Adern gefrieren konnte, wenn sie zu lange hier stand. Ein seltsamer Gedanke. Aber mit solchen Dingen wollte sich die schwarzhaarige Schönheit nun auch nicht befassen. Viel wichtiger war doch, dass es schneite. Immerhin bedeutete das, dass bald Weihnachten sein würde. Die Welt war friedlich und man beschenkte sich und sogar die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf gaben einmal beinahe ruhe. Das war fast wie Urlaub.

 

Ein leises Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie schüttelte sich leicht, wirbelte einige Schneeflocken auf, ehe sie sich zufrieden summend zurück in das Haus begab. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie durch die Tür trat und direkt mit einem Stimmengewirr empfangen wurde. Hier war es niemals vollkommen ruhig. Dafür herrschte hier zu viel Leben. Und auch wenn sie vielleicht alle Untot waren, so benahmen sie sich doch wie ganz normale Menschen. Wie eine kleine, bei Zeiten verrückte, Familie. Lillian wusste nicht mehr, wann und ob sie mit ihrer früheren Familie jemals ein solches Glücksgefühl empfunden hatte wie jetzt. Hier fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen und ihre Vorfreude auf die festlichen Tage wuchs mehr und mehr. Das Einzige was ihre Freude etwas trübte war der Verlust ihrer Besorgungen. Lillian hatte sich fest vorgenommen Weihnachten zu feiern und für alle Anwesenden eine Kleinigkeit besorgt. Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen. Sie und die Stimmen waren sich lange Zeit einfach nicht einig, was sie verschenken sollten. Und nun, nachdem sie sich geeinigt hatten und sogar bereits alles verpackt und versteckt hatten, waren die Geschenke einfach nicht mehr auffindbar. Im ersten Moment hatte die Schwarzhaarige ja noch gedacht, sie hätte sie vielleicht verlegt. Aber sie wollte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern wohin sie es gelegt hatte. Und auch ihre anderen Ichs schienen keine Ahnung mehr zu haben.

 

„Jack! Lass deine Finger davon. Die sind nicht für dich!“ Blinzelnd blickte Lillian sich um, als sie von Damsels Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso du *so* was machst. Wir essen nicht, falls du dich erinnerst… Und jetzt stell dich nicht so an.“ hörte sie Jack antworten und konnte beinahe das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen, als er versuchte an was-auch-immer zu kommen. „Wir essen vielleicht meistens nicht, aber was kümmert dich das? Du musst es ja nicht tun. Und wenn du es gar nicht tun würdest, hättest du die Hände vom Blech gelassen. Und jetzt verschwinde aus der Küche.“ Ein Lachen war zuhören, bevor Jack tatsächlich aus der Küche kam und Lillian mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. „Na Kleine, fertig damit dich in einen lebendigen Eiszapfen zu verwandeln? Aber ist ja auch egal, komm mal mit. Die Küche ist momentan Tabu.“ Erneute lachte er und was immer in der Küche auch gerade geschah, es schien ihn furchtbar zu amüsieren. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie eine Augenbraue hob und den älteren Vampir auffordernd ansah. „So? Und auf welche Gefilde wird sich dein dunkler Schatten dann werfen?“ „Momentan dachte ich da an etwas Einfaches. Das Wohnzimmer zum Beispiel. Natürlich nur, wenn das unserer kleinen Heldin nicht zu gewöhnlich ist.“ Oh, er musste immer darauf herum reiten, oder? Sie hatte doch im Endeffekt auch nur getan, was sie sollte. Aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht allzu ernst meinte, weswegen sie ihm lediglich lachend einen Stoß in die Seite verpasste und ihn dann hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer zog. Natürlich wusste die Schwarzhaarige, dass ihm das nicht gefiel. Aber Rache war ja bekanntlich süß.

 

Scheinbar hatte er es auch als genau das erkannt, als er ihr einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf und sich schließlich einfach in einen der Sessel fallen ließ. Die schwarzhaarige Malkavian hingegen ließ sich vor dem Kamin nieder und rollte sich leicht zusammen, während sie die Flammen beobachtete. Es war seltsam, dass sie als Vampir Feuer derart faszinierend fand, wohl wissend das es sie umbringen konnte. Aber sie liebte es. Und wenn sie nun so dort lag und die Wärme sich langsam durch ihren Körper zog, wollte sie einfach nur noch träumen. Und letztendlich würde sie genau das tun.

 

\----

 

„Jack!!“ Damsels wütende Stimme riss Lillian unsanft aus ihren Träumen. Blinzelnd versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, bemerkte dann jedoch, dass sie sich in ihrem Bett befand. Scheinbar war sie tatsächlich vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen und in ihr Bett gebracht worden. Leise schnurrend – und für einen Moment vollkommen vergessend, weshalb sie aufgewacht war – schmiegte sie sich näher an den Körper, der neben ihr lag. Das Leben hatte seltsame Züge und man wusste nie, wo man enden würde. Ein kleiner Schritt konnte alles verändern. Obwohl sie das wusste, konnte die Schwarzhaarige immer noch nicht glauben, dass jemand wie Nines sich wirklich für sie interessieren konnte. Malkavians waren unter den meisten Vampiren nicht gerade beliebt. Zu kompliziert, da viele sich in ihrem Wahnsinn verloren. Doch ihn schien es nicht zu stören.

 

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Lillians Gesicht, als sie aufsah und direkt in die Augen ihres Geliebten blickte. Der dunkelhaarige Vampir schien schon etwas länger wach zu sein, da er in keiner Weise so aussah als hätte er noch vor kurzem in der Welt der Träume getanzt. Vielmehr erschien es der schwarzhaarigen Malkavian so, als hätte er sich mehr damit begnügt ihr beim Tanz zuzusehen. Aber das liebte sie an ihm. Egal was passierte sie konnte ihn immer an ihrer Seite wissen. Seit LaCroix das getan hatte, wovor man sie gewarnt hatte – den Sarkophag zu öffnen – und sich damit selbst ein jähes Ende gesetzt hatte, war er kaum noch von ihrer Seite gewichen. Und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl gewesen sich einfach mal ein paar Tage in die Hände jemand anderen zu begeben ohne sich über sein weiteres Wohlergehen sorgen zu müssen. Die Zeiten waren immer noch nicht friedlich, aber nun war sie nicht mehr allein in ihrem Kampf. Und das war ein wirklich wunderbares Gefühl. Ein leichter Kuss, der ihr in den Nacken gehaucht wurde, riss Lillian schließlich wieder aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah verwirrt zu Nines auf. „Du sollst nicht so viel nachdenken. Heute machen wir uns keine Gedanken…“ Ja, dass klang nach einem Plan. „Heute soll nur das Licht in unseren Geistern scheinen“ erwiderte sie zustimmend und nickte glücklich.

 

Die Stimmung im Raum war entspannt und angenehm und für einen Moment dachte Lillian darüber nach noch einen Moment die Augen zu schließen, doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange. „Jack! Ich habe dir gesagt: „Finger weg von den Keksen!“ und jetzt sind sie weg. Also erzähl mir nicht, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast. Die waren für Cammie, verdammt!“ fluchte Damsel erneut los, als die Beiden an ihrer Zimmertüre vorbei gingen. Jacks Lachen begleitete sie die ganze Zeit über. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was dieser Aufstand eigentlich soll. Und ich war es wirklich nicht. Versuchs mal bei den Turteltauben da drin, vielleicht haben sie was gesehen.“ „Das glaube ich kaum“ war ihre schnippische Antwort und Lillian konnte sich schon fast vorstellen, wie sie die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte und Jack einen ihrer tödlichsten Blicke zu warf. Doch dann entfernten die Schritte sich wieder und was auch immer es war, es würde wo anders weiter Diskutiert werden. Also sollte sie nun auch ihren Teil darin tun, diesen Abend friedlich zu beginnen, bevor sie die letzten Vorbereitungen traf. Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln drehte sie sich also wieder zu ihrem Partner um, welcher sie amüsiert betrachtete. Das Leben konnte so schön sein.

 

\----

 

Nun war es also soweit. Der heilige Abend war gekommen. Das worauf sie sich seit Wochen gefreut hatte. Summend lief sie durch das Haus, zwar hatte sie ihre Geschenke immer noch nicht wieder gefunden und die Stimmen befanden sich im leichten Aufruhr, doch nichts konnte ihre gute Laune heute trüben. Alles schien einfach von einem wunderbar warmen Glanz umgeben zu sein. Es vertrieb die Kälte und Grausamkeit, die so lange über ihr Leben geherrscht hatte. Die dunklen Zeiten würden zurückkehren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber für den Moment befand sich die Welt im Einklang und sie mit ihr. Fröhlich begab sie sich ins Wohnzimmer um auch noch die letzten Kerzen und Tannenzweige zu platzieren. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik im Radio, die sie grinsen ließ. Mitsummend dekorierte Lillian den Raum zu Ende, ehe sie sich setzte um auf die Anderen zu warten.

 

_You better watch out You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list, Checking it twice; Gonna find out who's naughty or nice. Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town_

 

Eigentlich war es eine Interessante Frage… Kam der Weihnachtsmann auf für Vampire? Gab es ihn überhaupt? _Wie würde er wohl schmecken…_ fragte sich eine der Stimmen nur um direkt unterbrochen zu werden. Oh, sie waren wieder dabei sich zu streiten. Still, still, ihr Stimmen. Heute ist ein friedlicher Abend. Heute soll es keinen Streit geben.

 

Gerade als Lillian anfangen wollte mit den Stimmen zu diskutieren und ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie auf keinen Fall ein solches Verhalten dulden würde, betraten nun auch Jack, Damsel und Nines den Raum. Mit einem fast schon wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen kam Nines auch direkt auf sie zu und legte einen Arm um sie, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte. „Denk nicht so viel nach, Kleines.“ ließ er leise vernehmen. Und sie wollte gerade aufmachen, als das Klirren eines Fensters die Aufmerksamkeit der Vier auf sich zog. Dort durch das Fenster kam mit mühe und Not eine dunkle Gestallt geklettert. Blinzelnd sah Lillian auf die Figur – die in ihren dunklen Kleidern über die ein roter Mantel gelegt worden war doch etwas seltsam aussah – an. Der weiße Rauschebart und die rote Mütze wirkten neben der dunklen Sonnenbrille absolut fehlplaziert. Ein Blick auf die Anderen teilte ihre Ansicht, dass diese ebenfalls nicht genau wussten, was sie davon halten sollten. Wobei bei Nines und Damsel wohl mehr der Schock regierte. Jack hingegen amüsierte sich anscheinend wunderbar und auch die Schwarzhaarige musste aufpassen um nicht über dieses Bild zu lachen. „So Kinderchen, wart ihr auch alle brav?“ fragte die Gestallt dann schließlich und sah sie alle mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Aber sicher, Vater.“ rief Lillian zufrieden und klatschte in die Hände. „Bist du gekommen um mit uns zu spielen?“ Es war offensichtlich, dass er mit einer solchen Frage nicht gerechnet hatte, aber das leichte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war mehr als genug. „Weißt du, kleiner Vampir, _Santa's a busy man he has no time to play. He's got millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day._ “ ließ er verlauten und holte schließlich einige Päckchen aus seinem Sack, die er verteilte. Lillian erkannte sofort, dass auch ihre darunter waren. Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als er nickte und sogleich auch wieder verschwand. Als sie schließlich genauer auf ihre Geschenke guckte viel ihr auch ein Paket Kekse auf, die alle zu neunen geformt waren und nun konnte sie nicht anders als zu lachen. _Frohe Weihnachten_


End file.
